


Find your Muse

by hyungwonho1252



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, hoseok just cant get enough, hyungwon is a little sleepy grumpy kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho1252/pseuds/hyungwonho1252
Summary: Hyungwon and Hoseok meet for the first time in a parking lot..When it turns out that Hoseok is Hyungwon's new music theory professor and Hyungwon is falling asleep every class, there will be punishments to face..





	Find your Muse

"You've got to be kidding me" Hyungwon grumbled his day already starting off mediocre and shitty as hell. It was the first day of the semester and he already overslept (no surprise there..am I right?) Class started in 3 minutes and there were no parking spots in sight. 'This is fucking stupid why do I even have to go to this shitty calculus class and miss out on my beauty sle-' before Hyungwon could finish he eyed the last free spot in the parking lot. 

He began to drive up to the spot and pull in. Checking his phone immediately he sees he has 1 minute left to get to class. 'If I run I can make it' The male in the spot to his right distracting him immediately however. in a leather jacket Parking his motorcycle and taking his helmet off to reveal his ethereal face and soft shiny black hair.. To say Hyungwon was stunned would be an understatement...Watching as the male walked into the university he hoped he would get to see that beautiful face again... 'Annnnnddd im late..no point running now i guess' Hyungwon sighed walking to his class...

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Hoseok was excited for his first day.. it wasn't everyday that a 23 year old would be a music prodigy and get the opportunity to teach at a college. He couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. He wanted to inspire, and hopefully be inspired along the way.. 

"Lee Minhyuk?" he shouted starting roll call so his class could begin 

"here" 

"Yoo Kihyun?

"here"

 

"Chae Hyungwon?"

silence.

"Chae Hyungwon?" 

"Here!" Hyungwon shouted..clearly out of breath just making it to the doorway. 

"Hyungwon-ssi why are you late to my class?"

Hyungwon tried to come up with a really elaborate excuse however all words were lost when he looked up and saw the hot black haired boy from earlier at the teachers desk with his sleeves rolled up on his dress shirt and black ripped Jeans like he was a walking sex god. 

'shitttt this is so embarrassing how is a guy like him my professor anyway what the fuck??' he mentally slapped himself and his lack of ability to wake up on time like a regular person. 

" I'm sorry it won't happen again I swear" Hyungwon replied looking like a kicked little kitten.. It didn't help that he was already wearing a choker.

"alright it's the first day so i'll let it slide, please find a seat" Hoseok wanted to get mad show who's in charge but when he saw the cute kitten boy in front of him something pulled at his heartstrings. 

"Alright everyone, welcome to music theory class! I'm Shin Hoseok, you can just call me Hoseok I know I may be around the same age as you guys so please feel free to speak comfortably to me... Let's have a good year and get started shall we?

 

It was 30 minutes into the class and Hyungwon tried really hard to stay awake..he really did (not) It's just that the sound of Hoseok's voice was so soothing and melodic he couldn't help but be lulled to sleep. 

Hoseok spotted the cute boy from earlier drowsily listening to the lesson before he completely landed in dream world. That angered him because this kid had no respect at this point. First coming in late and now falling asleep in class. ' I'll deal with him later' he sighed to himself.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Hyungwon-ssi" Hoseok whispered attempting to wake the dreamy boy up. 

" Just five more minutessss" Hyungwon whined 

"Hyungwon-ssi please wake up class is over' Hyungwon didn't recognize that voice his eyes shot open, looking around he saw the walls of the classroom and hovering above him. Hoseok.

"oh good, you're alive, Listen, I don't think this class is gonna work out for you.. you already got a zero for paricipation for today and it's literally only the first day of the semester" Hoseok said almost amused at the boy in front of him.

"H-hoseok I'm sorry I really need this class and I need to have a good grade as well.. Please reconsider I will make it up to you" He said with pleading eyes fighting a smirk. 

Hoseok was losing some of his control. Hyungwon looked so submissive, so fragile looking at him with those eyes and hoseok would be lying if there wasn't something sexy   
about it.. 

"And how would you do that Hyungwon?' Hoseok said amused at the situation at hand. An idea flashed in his mind.

" Well....For starters.. if it's participation you want that's what you'll get.. " Hyungwon said standing up taking his teachers tie in his hand, gripping it tightly, and pulling him in for a rough kiss.   
"Hyungwon ahh w-wait" Hoseok was shocked. The quiet shy boy from just minutes ago disappeared and was replaced with this devilish litte kitten. Not that he minded though.. and his lips felt so good on his own. 

" What is it Hoseok? You don't want me.? He said with a pout "I want you.. I want you to use me, punish me use those muscular arms and push me against the wall and fuck me.. make me beg like the bad boy I am for getting in trouble.." 

And just like that Hoseok's control was gone ' Ah fuck this job' Hoseok reasoned before devouring the boy's lips once again. Hyungwon moaned from the contact... he rolled his hips towards Hoseok in order to get a reaction out of him. Hoseok's moans were music to his ears. and the fact that anyone could walk in at any time only added to the hotness.   
"On your knees. Now." Hoseok demanded and Hyungwon obeyed He took his tie away from his neck and tied it around hyungwon's hands so that he couldn't touch himself.   
" Can I taste you?' Hyungwon asked looking up with lustful eyes He knew he was driving Hoseok crazy.  
"Beg for it"   
" Hoseok can I please taste your big cock...I bet you taste so good please please let me babe ?"  
" Okay kitten go ahead" Hyungwon loved being hoseok's pet. and he was determined to make him cum the hardest he had ever cum.   
He licked up and down the shaft and then took Hoseok's length in full in his mouth hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head so that he could really get a reaction..  
" just ahh just like that babyy" Hoseok moaned trying to control himself so he didn't cum just from the sight of hyungwon's mouth around his cock. 

But Hoseok needed more. He needed to unwrap Hyungwon piece by piece, he hadn't touched hyungwon yet and fuck would He look so pretty being fucked senseless.   
He sat Hyungwon up on his desk. Pushed everything off of it No papers important to him in the moment. He untied Hyungwon's hands and kissed him once more before whispering "I'm gonna fuck you so good you're gonna forget your own name baby..you'll like that though right? you want that so bad right babe?" and made him go on his hands and knees, spanking him hard. "ahh p-please please fuck me" Hyungwon couldn't wish for anything more at the moment. He desperately needed Hoseok's touch.   
Hoseok entered Hyungwon and he was so tight he thought he would cum any second. Determined to make Hyungwon scream his name he picked up his pace and the moans coming from Hyungwon's mouth proved that he was doing a good job of it.   
" Shit ah i'm g-gonna c-cum" Hyungwon moaned and it was the hottest thing Hoseok had ever heard. One more hard thrust and Hyungwon came with Hoseok's name rolling off the tip of his tongue. He looked beautiful and not soon after Hoseok came inside of Hyungwon.

"Holy shit"   
"wow"   
"If I asked you for a date would that be inapropriate considering the circumstances?"  
"considering what we just did i'm sure that's as appropriate as it can get" Hyungwon winked   
"so...will you change my grade?"   
"i'll think about it.. tomrrow after you have dinner with me"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Hyungwon said leaning in one last time to kiss the professor

" Fall asleep in my classroom" Hoseok giggled, he was just unable to let him live that one down.   
"You've got a point"

**Author's Note:**

> DRAMARAMA IS THE SHITTTTTT I'M SO PROUD OF OUR BOYS THEY NEED TO GET THEIR 1ST WIN !!! also I hope you enjoy this I've never really written before so please leave your comments and opinions! <3


End file.
